


Woodland Walk

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Related, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-28
Updated: 2004-06-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: The woods, a horny lover, and well, do I really need to tell you?Notes: Forbes alluded to a similar scene and then went off in another direction. Can you believe that when I bitched she told me to write my own. The nerve. So this is for my '3 o clock' and hers — she'll know what that means.





	Woodland Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

I was standing next to a tree, watering the forest floor. I heard him behind me but didn't turn. I did gasp as his hand slipped around me to cover mine on my dick.

 

"Need a hand with that?"

 

"I've been holding it myself for many years now."

 

"But you shouldn't do such heavy lifting."

 

"You're just looking for an excuse to feel me up."

 

"Are you buying it?"

 

"Walt, you don't really need an excuse. But can this wait? We'll be at the hotel in another hour."

 

"I don't want to wait." 

 

He whispered into my ear as he rubbed up against my ass. His other hand moved around my waist and he opened my belt buckle; by the time the last drop fell onto the pine needles, he had my pants pushed down.

 

"Damn, Walt."

 

He nuzzled my neck and began stroking my cock. I heard his zipper sliding down. His hand continued to stroke me and I could feel him moving as he fumbled around behind me.

 

"Walt, come on man, wait an hour. Someone might see us."

 

"Only if they come looking for us. We're too far from the road for anyone to see us. I want it now."

 

He let go of my dick and I tried to step away from him. I found myself pushed up against a tree. I guess I could have struggled harder, but I know him. When he gets this way I get some of the best fucks of my life. So, I struggled just enough to spike his pleasure. 

 

He put one hand in the center of my back; with the other he twisted one arm up just shy of pain. 

 

"Quiet now. This is happening; might as well relax and enjoy me."

 

"Fuck you!"

 

"No, boy, I'm going to fuck you."

 

I heard the cap of a lube container flip open. Then the liquid landed on the top of my crack and trickled down between my cheeks. I made one more halfhearted attempt to get away. He pushed me back against the tree. 

 

"Be still, boy. I'm going to fuck you now."

 

One hand held me against the tree as the other positioned his cock, rolling it against the lube. I gasped as he pushed into me hard and fast. I put up my hand to keep my head from hitting the tree.

 

"That's it, take me up that hot ass."

 

I groaned and jerked as he slammed into me again. I was hard; I wanted to jack myself but he was still holding one arm behind my back and I was using the other to protect my face. He bit the back of my neck as he pounded into my ass. 

 

I could feel the tree bark rubbing into my stomach. I pushed back toward him. He sucked on my earlobe then whispered, "That's it, boy. I knew you'd like this. Gonna take me anytime I want to do you. Right, boy?"

 

"I…God." I screamed as he rammed in to the hilt. The man ain't exactly small. 

 

He let go of my wrist and both his hands settled on my hips pulling them back, giving himself a better angle to batter my ass. I put my other hand against the tree to support my body, forgetting for the time being my leaking cock. 

 

****** 

 

When John asked to stop to take a piss, I watched as he walked down the hill from the pull out. As usual when we were alone, my thoughts turned to what I planned to do to his ass later. Then I thought; why wait? So, I reached back to our small toiletry bag and pulled out the Wet, then followed him into the woods.

 

Considering John's background, I had found it bit of a surprise to discover that he liked being dominated. That certainly wasn't a problem for me, not when it led to such deliciously hard fucks. 

 

In the course of the last couple of months, he'd discovered that he also enjoyed an occasional spanking. And a hint of non-consensual, whether just physical, as in holding him down or the combo technique of physical and verbal, really revved his engines. 

 

I gripped his hips and pounded into him as hard as possible, making sure I was giving him every inch I could force in at that angle. He was making small whimpering sounds and holding on to the tree. 

 

"That's it. Give me that ass. I love fucking a sweet ass like yours." 

 

I bent my head and sucked on the back of his neck. He moaned, then whispered, "Please, stop."

 

"You don't mean that. Shush, now. I'm almost there. Gonna shoot my load soon. Then I'll take care of you." 

 

I reached both arms around him and gripped the tree. Rocking hard into him, I strained toward orgasm, almost lifting him with each hard thrust into his tight ass. I fastened my teeth in his shoulder as I filled his ass with my come.

 

As soon as I finished shooting, I turned us around to let the tree hold me up as I grabbed his dick and stroked it. His head dropped back onto my shoulder and he panted harshly as I worked at getting him off.

 

"Come on, baby. Let me see you shoot. Want to see this pretty dick shoot."

 

He moaned and jerked in my arms as his dick sprayed come on the forest floor. I kissed his throat as I milked out the last few drops of sperm. He went limp against me and I held him close until our breathing evened out. Then I let him pull away and my softening cock slipped from his body. 

 

We tucked everything away, and he turned to give me a kiss. We headed back to the car and on to the hotel. I was lying on the bed when he came out of the bathroom from his shower. 

 

"I hope you're prepared to pick splinters out of my belly."

 

"What?"

 

He walked over to the bed and turned so the light hit him. I could see small slivers of wood in the part of his belly that had come in contact with the tree. Around them were sap stains that the hotel soap hadn't been able to remove. 

 

I bent forward and kissed the injured area. Then I stuck out my tongue and licked it. He let out a moan and his dick twitched.

 

"Maybe you can doctor me later."

 

"You think?" I asked before licking across his stomach again.

 

He dropped the towel and grunted. I pulled him down on the bed with me. It was hours before we got around to the doctoring. But he didn't seem to mind. 

 

The end.


End file.
